


Armour of a… Different Kind

by WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, a little bit of embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi/pseuds/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin’s just doing some simple inventorying of the weapons and armour, when a chance find in Nile's stuff makes for an interesting conversation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour of a… Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this. It’s pretty light, just a few suggestive terms. I like a good male Corrin and Niles pairing so if anyone wants to comment about some then thanks. Other than that enjoy the fic ^^

# Armour of a… Different Kind

Prince Corrin stood sorting around the armoury. “Hmm… looks like we could do with a few more blades… and those ones all need sharpening, they’re as dull as butter knives” he muttered to himself, taking a few notes. Despite his relatively young age he held a great many weights on his shoulders, not least the management of his whole army. Although his siblings helped as often as they could, Corrin often liked to do things for himself, which included the camp’s cooking (or an attempt at making something edible at least), ensuring there were as few complaints from his soldiers as possible, and making an up-to-date inventory of all the army’s weapons and other supplies.

Despite the interruption caused when Leo, his elder brother, had passed earlier, Corrin continued. The older, blond mage had scolded Corrin for spending more time doing ‘little chores’, instead of brushing up on his strategy, and practicing his swordsmanship. Corrin had just shrugged and said he’d rather be ‘helping everyone out, rather than doing the same repetitive exercises that he had since he was old enough to actually hold a sword’. That had shut Leo up, and even earned him a little praise from Xander, who had heard the conversation upon passing. “A good general needs to know the state of his army, or else he’ll lose touch to his followers” the eldest, crown prince, had said, taking Leo away with him to talk to a few of the other soldiers.

“Now,” Corrin said, looking at the assortment of private gear each of the soldiers had, “I’ve just got my own, Niles and Arthur’s stuff left” He looked at the crates of equipment carefully. “I think I’ll do Niles, since rooting through Arthur’s could very well lead to an _interesting_ series of events” the white haired prince commented, thinking about many of the stories Arthur had shared with him about his rotten luck, secretly hoping that the bad luck would not affect himself.

“Rooting through my stuff, hmmm…” a voice said behind Corrin, “You know, you might not _want_ to know about some of _my_ little secrets” Niles stepped out into the armoury.

“Oh, Niles…” Corrin breathed a sigh of relief; the sudden interruption had startled him. “Yeah, I’m inventorying the whole armoury, just mine, yours and Arthur’s stuff left” the youth stated. Niles raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that something that someone else should be doing, I’m sure our oh-so-great leader has more pressing matters than how rusty some of our old blades are, eh?” the royal retainer cracked a smirk.

Corrin shook his head. “This is just as important for me to do as anyone else” he commented, before an idea struck him, “Did Leo send you in here?”

Niles shrugged. “Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. I guess you’ll never know” the older man said coyly.

Corrin sighed. “Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?” he asked, exasperated.

Niles grinned, “Well, for starters, not everything I say _is_ straight” he laughed. “But if you really must know, Leo did _not_ send me in here. I actually heard that you were doing an inventory of the armoury and figured I’d give you a hand” the archer stated.

Corrin raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You really want to help me?” he stated. Niles shrugged. “I can be helpful if I want to” he replied.

“I suppose that’s true” Corrin replied, “Although… why would you only wait until I was nearly done to come and check on me?” he looked down at the crate of archery equipment, among other things. “Is there something in here you don’t want people to see, perhaps?” he smirked back at Niles, who looked away momentarily.

“Well… _maybe_ ” he returned the grin, “Maybe I figured that there are some things best left unseen by royal eyes” he inched closer to the box. Corrin chuckled.

“Thought so” he stated, before moving over to the box, Niles coming up beside him. “Guess it can’t be helped though” he laughed, intrigued now by what Niles might want to hide. It wasn’t like he was _that_ discrete about anything else, not with his crude jokes and bad mouth.

“I can already tell you of _most_ of the stuff that’s in here” Niles said. Corrin looked up at him.

“Really?” he asked. Niles nodded.

“Sure… let’s see… there’s half a dozen bows, about forty arrows, and a few choice pieces of armour” the bowman said, “Plus two bronze swords, a steel dagger, and selection of oils”.

Corrin looked into the crate, noting most of the listed items, “Oils?” he inquired.

Niles cleared his throat, “Oh… err… for the low-friction tactical grappling and strategy, I believe I mentioned this to you before” Corrin chuckled.

“You mean the oils for the oil wrestling” the prince said.

Niles shrugged. “I guess that’s another way to put it, are you sure you don’t fancy doing someone else’s stuff?”

“Why? What are you hiding Niles?” Corrin requested, a sly smile on his face that Niles really just want to remove. Or at least see in use for something _else_. “Was it something about those ‘choice pieces of armour’?” the young prince asked.

Niles looked away again. “No” he said flatly.

Corrin laughed. “What’s so _choice_ about them, Niles?” he pushed the matter.

“They’re just fitted to my measurement’s, that’s all” the bowman lied.

“Are you sure that’s it?” he asked him. Niles nodded. “So it’s got nothing to do with this?” he added, pulling out a tight, small, leather piece, designed to be worn to protect only a very _small_ amount of male dignity. Niles leapt forward to cover the leather article. “Um… how did you find that?” he asked. Corrin chuckled

“Easy, it was next to the oils” he brought out the small wooden box of oils. “Is this really what you wanted to cover up?” Corrin asked, “Not that it does much covering up itself”.

Niles chuckled. “Okay, so you found it” he raised an eyebrow, “But how do you know what it is exactly? Isn’t this something that ‘a proper prince’ would be kept from?”

Corrin cracked a dark smile. “I suppose you’ve got a point, but the reason _I_ know about these is pretty easy. I know because I’ve seen many guys wearing them before” he laughed. For once Niles was surprised, however he recovered quickly. “You mean you’ve seen them in shops and stuff, right?” he asked. Corrin shook his head slowly.

“No. You’re not the only one hear who has a few secrets” he laughed, “It’s easy enough to find guys wearing stuff like this, if they are wearing stuff at all, you’ve just got to know _which_ taverns to go to” he winked at Niles before handing him the leather clothing piece. Niles kept quiet for a minute.

“So are you going to help me out with the rest of your inventory, or should I just keep going?” Corrin asked the archer, “I don’t have all day”.

Niles nodded to him. “Yeah, I’ll help you” he replied, “ _If_ you show me a few of those taverns you mentioned”.

Corrin chuckled. “I’m surprised you don’t know them yourself” he commented. Niles shrugged.

“I know a few, and if you like… I could show you the _proper_ way to use that” he pointed to the leather clothing piece. Corrin patted Niles on the shoulder.

“Sound’s great” he said, “Now, as for the inventory, how would you define _this_?” the prince pulled out a couple of pairs of brown, leather hand cuffs.

“I suppose you could call them…” the archer tried to think of something amusing but came up empty.

“Thought so” Corrin chirped.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it, comment if you have anything to say :)


End file.
